


slow zoom

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Eating, Desperation, Developing Relationship, Facials, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nervousness, more warnings in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: “Jae,” Johnny says, breaking the lengthy silence. Jaehyun hums and slowly tears his gaze away from Johnny’s thighs, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before looking away. “Would you let me dom you?”





	slow zoom

**Author's Note:**

> fucking finally!!! this was so hard for me to write because i've been having so many health problems but i'm glad it's finally up
> 
>  **KINKS:** semi-public blow jobs (car in a parking lot) and being interrupted, changed dynamic, gentle fingering, desperation, bareback, drool, facial, cum eating with the tiniest bit of finger sucking, teasing at the end
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** this fic has discussion of everyone's mental health through johnny's pov, nothing is heavily detailed but there are mentions of ten and jaehyun's trauma. jaehyun is also extremely nervous about subbing but it's completely consensual (obviously) and his worries go away near the middle of the actual smut scene.
> 
> [for those who forgot who jiyun is](https://image.ibb.co/nLhTeo/ji1.png)
> 
> also, i talk about ten and taeyong a lot in here and people seem to like to complain about me referring to the other couples when i'm writing about a different one. _the mentions of ten and taeyong here are necessary!_ thank you!

“Are we on a date right now?”

Johnny looks up at Jaehyun, squinting at his stupid grin. They’ve been doing a lot of things together recently; going to the gym, getting food from places Ten and Taeyong don’t like, grocery shopping. Their work schedules are too different to really spend _quality_ time together but they make up for it on weekends when Jaehyun is off, sneaking out to Johnny’s car to make out without the interference of their whiny boyfriends.

(They love their whiny boyfriends.)

Johnny shoves a french fry into his mouth before responding. “Isn’t everything we do a date?”

The ambience of Wendy’s is slightly unsettling. Johnny normally cooks, tries to cater to Taeyong’s orthorexia and Ten’s non-disordered pickiness, but Jaehyun is his fast food buddy. They try not to stop anywhere on their way home from the gym but it’s always too tempting and Jaehyun is really good at being convincing. Johnny is starting to cave for him like he does for Ten and Taeyong.

That’s why they’re here now, sweat still making Jaehyun’s shirt stick to him, Johnny’s hair pushed back. Their conversation is always comfortable and Johnny appreciates having someone around that can relate to him on a lot of things. It’s a shock that neither of them had thought to actually be friends before Ten introduced the idea of their relationship. It feels like they should make up for lost time.

Jaehyun shrugs and leans back in his chair. “It feels a little weird to call you my boyfriend,” he says, avoiding Johnny’s gaze, but Johnny is still eating and it doesn’t really matter. “I like it, but I watched you be Ten’s boyfriend for so long that it’s weird. You know?”

Silence falls between them for a moment while Johnny swallows the last of his food. Jaehyun is right; Johnny was an outsider to his life for so long that being intimate with him is now strange. It’s not like they jumped into it without knowing what they were getting into, but their relationship has been developing so slowly compared to Taeyong and Ten’s.

It helps that Taeyong and Ten were already fucking, but still.

“I get it,” Johnny replies, and Jaehyun smiles at him. “Are you ready?”

They leave the fine establishment and Jaehyun nearly trips in the parking lot, Johnny’s hand moving quickly to steady him. “Easy,” he says, and Jaehyun feels stupidly warm when he doesn’t move his hand away from his arm. They make it to the car and Jaehyun starts to open the door for the passenger seat, but Johnny tugs on his arm and his breath catches in his throat. “They can wait,” Johnny says, Jaehyun’s dick twitching in response.

He _really_ gets stupid when he’s with Johnny. “You’re gonna fuck me in the Wendy’s parking lot?” he asks as Johnny climbs into the backseat. Jaehyun follows him and pulls the door shut behind them, settling on his knees and looking at Johnny expectantly.

“I’m gonna suck you off in the Wendy’s parking lot,” is Johnny’s answer. Jaehyun can barely process his words before Johnny is kissing him, a hand flying up to cradle the back of his head. He moans quietly, lets Johnny control their kiss, pushes down to get closer. They’re both hot and sweaty from working out but it makes it even better.

Maneuvering takes too much time. Jaehyun is hard when Johnny finally kneels between his legs, the backseat cramped but neither of them caring. He gets his foot on the ground and lets his head fall back against the window while Johnny pulls his shorts down, just enough to get Jaehyun’s cock out of his underwear and wrap his hand around it.

Jaehyun breathes out an uncertain laugh when Johnny looks up at him. He can’t figure out why he feels so embarrassed. “Your dick is cute, Jae,” Johnny says, a dumb grin on his face when Jaehyun fails to bite back a moan.

He’s never liked submitting, _always_ preferred to be dominant during sex, but Johnny makes his head spin and it’s confusing. They can make out and jerk each other off and not have a strong dynamic, comfortable and lazy compared to sex with Taeyong or Ten, and Jaehyun likes that. He’s been noticing Johnny more and more recently, though; the way he takes care of the people around him, his mannerisms, his body in general.

Jaehyun wants Johnny to wreck him, but he doesn’t know how that would work.

He stops thinking when Johnny finally gets his mouth on his cock. “Shit,” he mumbles, his hand falling to Johnny’s head. He wants to watch but he also knows he wouldn’t last very long, Johnny mouthing wetly around him, and he doesn’t want to cum embarrassingly quickly. He sighs and forces himself to relax while his fingers comb through Johnny’s hair.

Johnny is good, dragging his tongue around the head of Jaehyun’s cock until Jaehyun tugs on his hair, a silent plead for more. He wraps his lips around him and hollows out his cheeks, sinking down as far as he can before pulling back up and repeating until Jaehyun is breathing heavily. He isn’t incredibly enthusiastic but Jaehyun likes it, would like anything Johnny did to him, is thrilled that he even offered to do it in the first place.

It’s moments until Johnny is taking all of him in, Jaehyun’s cock hitting the back of his throat, and the feeling of him clenching around it makes Jaehyun’s eyes roll back. His mouth falls open and he can’t control the pleased noises that come out but Johnny seems to like them, humming and sending vibrations through Jaehyun’s entire body.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun says, breathy and content, his eyes meeting Johnny’s as soon as he looks down at him. He really does look good with a cock in his mouth and Jaehyun suddenly works up the energy to roll his hips. Johnny gags slightly at the movement but he doesn’t falter, letting his eyes fall shut as he concentrates on bringing Jaehyun closer to the edge.

Jaehyun is finally starting to feel the familiar heat build up in his stomach when something startles Johnny. He pulls off of his cock quickly and wraps a hand around it instead, Jaehyun’s eyes half-lidded while he stares at him. “What is it?” he asks, and a tap on the window behind him has him jerking forward in shock.

When he turns around he feels a wave of relief crash through him. Jiyun is standing outside, her grinning face covered by her phone while she records them, and Jaehyun is just glad it isn’t an employee telling them to leave. He looks back at Johnny, who’s clearly trying to hold back laughter.

Jiyun is _so_ evil.

“One second,” Johnny says, and his hand leaves Jaehyun’s cock before he starts to lean into the front seat. Jaehyun groans and pulls his shorts back up, frustrated because he knows they won’t be able to continue if Jiyun has already sent her Snapchat to Ten and Taeyong. He adjusts himself and turns around right as Johnny rolls the window down for Jiyun.

She leans into the car and smacks the back of Jaehyun’s head. “You idiots,” she says, and Jaehyun doesn’t even complain. He probably deserved it. “A Wendy’s parking lot, of all places? You couldn’t even cross the street to Friendly’s?”

Johnny flops back down onto the backseat. “Can you blame me? Look at him,” he says, and Jaehyun is suddenly very aware of how gross he feels. He prefers to shower before leaving the gym but Johnny dragged him out before he could. Jiyun raises her eyebrows and looks at Jaehyun, who can only give her an apologetic look.

“I know I’m your best friend, Jae,” she starts, her glasses slipping down her nose when she ducks out of the car window. “But I’m tired of seeing your dick once a month.”

Jaehyun grunts in response and pushes the door open, Jiyun stumbling backwards. “Maybe you should Find Friends me before you go to Wendy’s, then,” he says as he climbs out of the car. Jiyun does nothing to hide her amused smirk, weirdly intimidating even though she’s eight inches shorter than Jaehyun.

She leaves to enter the building, middle finger raised in Jaehyun and Johnny’s direction, and Jaehyun sighs when he gets into the passenger seat. Johnny somehow manages to crawl into the front seat, his long limbs nearly hitting Jaehyun a few times. “She’s nice,” he says as he starts the car.

“Please take me home,” Jaehyun mumbles. He pretends not to hear Johnny’s laugh.

* * *

The apartment is eerily quiet when they return and Jaehyun has to duck into each room to see if Taeyong and Ten are sleeping or if they’ve gone through with a suicide pact. He sits next to Johnny on the couch when he’s done looking. “Nothing,” he says, and Johnny hums in acknowledgement as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

It takes all of one minute for them to see that the other two are at Geonyoung’s house and the shared sigh of relief is almost enough to have Jaehyun laughing. Johnny tosses his phone onto the coffee table and leans back, Jaehyun’s gaze drifting toward his thighs.

There’s always silence between them. Johnny can’t tell if Jaehyun is shy around him or if he just has nothing to say, his eyes always moving rapidly when Johnny tries to actually look at him. It’s not uncomfortable but it can be unsettling because Jaehyun is _so hard_ to read, always completely neutral on situations and never giving in to pressure. It only makes Johnny want to dig into his mind even more.

He’s been reading a lot of psychology books ever since he met Ten. Their relationship was rocky in the beginning because Johnny had no clue how Ten’s mind worked and Ten has always been bad at talking about his feelings. He listed off his problems to Johnny and, one by one, Johnny clicked on every website on the first page of each Google search. It seemed a little ridiculous to “study” Ten like that but Ten found it comforting knowing Johnny cared so much, so Johnny continued, sitting on the floor of the library with a book in his lap while Taeyong crushed blue pills in front of him.

Thinking about everything gives him a headache. He tries not to psychoanalyze people but it’s so hard now — overthinking every movement Ten makes, trying to read Jaehyun’s mind from across the room. Taeyong is easier for him to figure out because he’s known him for so long, but even he can be a mystery sometimes, shutting himself in his room for a day and refusing to speak even when Johnny breaks in.

He wants to know more about all of them but it gets hard for him to understand. Jaehyun mentioned that he has anger issues, derived from his neglectful parents, but it’s almost impossible for Johnny to believe that when he’s never seen Jaehyun mad before. The disconnect between their problems and their actual personalities makes his head spin with confusion and he can’t even imagine doing this as a job.

There must be something more to Jaehyun. Ten has walls built up from years of abuse and Johnny can sense the same shield in Jaehyun, his opinions never lasting for longer than a sentence before he shuts himself down. Johnny wants to take care of him and help him but he doesn’t know where he stands with Jaehyun on that situation because Jaehyun has always insisted on being the one in charge.

Oh. _Oh._

“Jae,” Johnny says, breaking the lengthy silence. Jaehyun hums and slowly tears his gaze away from Johnny’s thighs, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before looking away. “Would you let me dom you?”

He can practically hear the thoughts going through Jaehyun’s head. “Would I what?” he asks, his voice coming out small. Johnny sits up straight and moves closer to him on the couch, watching Jaehyun nervously play with his hands. “I don’t know, isn’t it weird?” He laughs the question off and Johnny puts his hand on the back of his neck.

“It’s not weird,” Johnny answers. He can hear the click in Jaehyun’s throat as he swallows dryly. “You’re nervous around me, right? You want me to do it,” he says quietly, almost afraid to speak too loudly in case it makes Jaehyun more nervous. He briefly realizes that he could be completely wrong and Jaehyun doesn’t want any of this at all, but he shoves the thought back down his throat.

His thumb rubs comfortingly over the nape of Jaehyun’s neck while Jaehyun stares at his lips, clearly trying to think of something to say. “I don’t know how,” he finally mumbles, and Johnny presses closer until their faces are inches apart. Jaehyun’s eyes flicker up to meet his. “Will you?”

This feels strange, being so intimate with Jaehyun, but it’s almost necessary. Johnny wants to be able to understand him and help him feel more comfortable. It’s clear that Jaehyun wants to be closer to him but doesn’t know how to approach it and Johnny doesn’t mind taking control in situations like these; he would rather make a mistake and learn from it than never learn anything at all.

Jaehyun’s question gives Johnny enough courage to lean in and kiss him. It’s gentle and comfortable like always but Jaehyun is obviously uncertain about giving him control. “Let me,” Johnny mumbles, and Jaehyun relaxes under his touch, nearly falling pliant when he kisses him again.

It feels better when Jaehyun shifts closer, slowly letting himself fall into the desperation he’s been pushing away for so long. Johnny suddenly feels overwhelmed with the need to take care of him and he moves his hands to slip under Jaehyun’s shirt, fingers pressing into his muscles, Jaehyun sighing contentedly against his lips. He breaks their kiss long enough to let Johnny pull his shirt over his head and then he’s chasing his lips again, eager for reassurance that he’s doing well.

He’s doing _very_ well. Johnny wants to voice this but Jaehyun is finally touching him, hands settled over his thighs to help him lean in closer. He breathes out a tiny pleased noise when Johnny cards his fingers through his hair and it sends heat wafting through his entire body.

“You’ve bottomed before, right?” Johnny pulls back to ask. Jaehyun nods and it’s almost a surprise, but Johnny really can’t blame anyone for wanting to fuck him. He stands up and Jaehyun follows. “It’s probably good that they aren’t here,” he says, his hand falling to the small of Jaehyun’s back while he guides him down the hallway.

Jaehyun has to keep himself from moaning while Johnny rubs his back. Every touch sets his body on fire. “I’m scared Ten will make fun of me,” he says, staring at the floor to make sure he doesn’t trip over anything while they walk to Johnny’s bed. Johnny sits down and Jaehyun rocks back and forth on his heels, his gaze only focusing when he sees Johnny pull his shirt over his head.

It takes a moment of silent coaxing for him to lie down, Johnny rubbing circles into his wrist with his thumb as he hovers over him. “Don’t be nervous,” he says, and Jaehyun swallows his retort about how he can’t help it. Johnny’s smile is comforting, though, and it helps his muscles relax. “It’s just me.”

He kisses Jaehyun, far too briefly for Jaehyun’s liking, then moves to get lube from the bedside table. Jaehyun is less scared of bottoming and more scared of losing himself in it, forgetting how to be dominant or becoming obsessed with getting fucked. He knows that his worries are irrational but they still light up his brain like fireworks, one after the other, loud but too distant to really justify being afraid of.

“Ten tells me you think too much,” Johnny says. Jaehyun blinks and glances at the bottle in his hand before looking up at him. “Thinking isn’t always good.”

Jaehyun busies himself with pulling his shorts off. He can’t make this overdramatic. “I’ll stop thinking,” he says, and Johnny hums his reply. He moves to settle between his legs and Jaehyun instinctively covers his face, unsure if he’s supposed to be feeling embarrassed. Johnny does more shifting on the bed and then his lips trail over his inner thigh, Jaehyun twitching underneath him.

They fall into silence while Jaehyun tries to calm himself down and Johnny is definitely helping, lips slick with spit on his smooth skin. He pushes under Jaehyun’s knee to get him to settle his foot flat on the bed, hands immediately grabbing at his thigh and his light moan settling as warmth in Jaehyun’s stomach. Johnny has briefly mentioned how nice he thinks his thighs are but he’s never expressed interest like _this_ and it’s making Jaehyun hard.

Bites turn into gentle kisses and Jaehyun finally gets why Taeyong hates being teased so much. He feels desperate already, not bothering with trying to stop himself when he wraps his hand around his cock. The friction feels good and it feels like it’s been hours since they were in Johnny’s car and Jaehyun needs anything at this point; Johnny is all too good at getting people wound up.

He strokes himself slowly and fades away for a moment before a slick finger presses to his rim. His body tenses up instinctively, but Johnny’s free hand rubs gently over his hip and Jaehyun breathes out the rest of his worries. “You’re doing good,” Johnny murmurs, and Jaehyun is afraid to open his eyes in case the sight of him between his legs is too much to handle.

One finger is okay. It’s good, actually; Jaehyun had easily forgotten what being full was like, but it’s not an unwelcome feeling. He probably never hated bottoming at all and started calling himself a strict top just as an ego booster, some type of sad, fragile masculinity overtaking him.

It’s a stupid thought to have right now. He’ll ask Ten about it later.

Johnny fucks him slowly, obviously still stuck on how anxious he was, but Jaehyun isn’t so anxious anymore. He finally looks at him and is momentarily surprised by how gentle the look on his face is, how he’s studying Jaehyun’s reactions to his touch. Their eyes meet and Johnny smiles, so tender even now. “Is it good? Another?” he asks.

“Another,” Jaehyun answers. Johnny obliges, carefully pressing another finger into him, and Jaehyun’s head falls back. It’s all he can do to _not_ moan loudly and roll his hips down against Johnny’s hand, which would be embarrassingly out of character for him.

Two fingers is definitely okay. Jaehyun hums and grabs at the sheets on either side of him, thoroughly aware of how dangerous it would be to touch his cock right now. He wants more and he knows Johnny is tired of being patient, tired of always being the responsible one. There are never any complaints but it’s clear that Johnny wants to be able to just take what he wants more often, only ever getting that release with Taeyong, who would let Johnny kill him if he wanted to.

Jaehyun chews on his bottom lip and thinks for a minute. “Johnny,” he says, the name feeling foreign in his mouth like this. “Fuck me. However you want.”

The silence that follows almost swallows Jaehyun entirely. When he lifts his head, Johnny is staring at him, a contemplative look on his face. “I’ll go slow in the beginning,” he says, and Jaehyun nods, breathless even from the idea of Johnny being inside him. “Tell me when it’s good. Is that okay?”

“Please,” Jaehyun says, and _that_ tone is different from usual. It seems to awaken something in Johnny and he pulls his fingers out, less careful than he was before, ignoring Jaehyun’s noise of complaint. He gets his shorts off and rubs lube over his cock, Jaehyun’s mind spinning with the fact that he didn’t ask if he should wear a condom or not. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but he’s trembling by the time Johnny grabs his waist.

His chest tightens when Johnny’s cock presses into him, anxiety coming back in waves, but Johnny leans down to put his other hand on his face and it helps Jaehyun relax again. He can’t keep his eyes open while Johnny bottoms out so he blindly reaches for his arms, desperate for something to hold on to.

When was the last time he bottomed? Jaehyun wants to yell at himself for being so stupid, but he can barely form rational thoughts when Johnny’s hips roll forward. It forces a moan out of him and it feels _so_ unbelievably good, barely any pain, every part of his body on fire. “More,” Jaehyun breathes out, nails digging into Johnny’s biceps while he starts to properly fuck him.

Johnny has the nerve to reach forward and grab the headboard of the bed so he can fuck Jaehyun hard. It’s shocking how quickly his aura changed but Jaehyun isn’t complaining, doesn’t have the brain cells to complain when Johnny’s cock is making him feel better than he’s ever felt before. The feeling is indescribable whenever Johnny ruts into his prostate and Jaehyun can only plead for him to never stop, never leave, keep going, _more_.

“Baby,” Johnny says, his voice deep with arousal, and Jaehyun’s eyes fly open to look at him. He tangles his fingers in the sheets and moans, back arching off of the bed, eyes threatening to slip shut before Johnny can even get his next sentence out. “Get on your knees for me.”

His words only resonate when he stops moving and Jaehyun whines when he pulls out of him. It takes a good minute for him to force himself up and turn to get on his knees, his hands desperately reaching for a pillow he can bury his face into. The angle is uncomfortable for his back but he doesn’t care enough to try to make it better, only pressing back desperately against Johnny’s hands that rub over his ass.

“I like having you like this,” Johnny says, pressing his thumbs against Jaehyun’s rim and getting another whine in response. “Were you hiding this from me? From all of us?” He moves his hands to Jaehyun’s hips and holds him tightly while he pushes his cock into him again.

Jaehyun chokes on his reply, words muffled by the pillow anyway. Johnny’s cock feels like it gets so much deeper this way and it has him moaning with Jaehyun, fingers likely pressing bruises into his hips. Jaehyun is _drooling_ with how good it feels and he wants to touch his cock but he can’t even think to move his arms, Johnny fucking his past anxiety right out of him.

His thrusts quickly turn sporadic and Jaehyun is too out of it to moan anymore, breathy noises coming out while Johnny uses him to chase his orgasm. “Can I cum in you?” Johnny asks, leaning over Jaehyun to put his hand on his shoulder while he grinds into him. His other hand falls to wrap around Jaehyun’s cock and he tenses up almost immediately.

Jaehyun cums without warning, more spit sliding out of his mouth while he gasps against the pillow. Johnny fucks him through it, slower so he doesn’t cum before Jaehyun can answer his question, but it’s hard for him to hold back when Jaehyun gets so tight around him. He’s completely breathless when Jaehyun finally relaxes under him again.

“On my face,” Jaehyun says as he pushes himself up. Johnny groans when he pulls out and when Jaehyun rolls over he looks so blissful, wrecked in a beautiful way, so different from how Johnny normally sees him. He straddles his chest and it only takes a few strokes until Johnny cums, white painting Jaehyun’s slack face.

The sight of it is a lot to handle. Jaehyun licks his lips and hums in contentment while Johnny climbs off of him, his head spinning as he lies down. He leans over to wipe his cum away from Jaehyun’s eyelids and Jaehyun reaches up to grab his wrist, pulling his fingers into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Johnny says, gaze focused on Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun finally looks at him and Johnny’s heart skips a beat when their eyes meet. “You’re incredible.”

Jaehyun grins when he pulls Johnny’s fingers out of his mouth, a wet noise emitting. Johnny is far too tired to get hard again. “That was fun,” he says. Johnny hums in agreement and wipes the rest of his cum away from Jaehyun’s cheeks.

They only lay in silence for a few minutes before the front door opens. “Here we go,” Johnny mumbles, and Jaehyun laughs, moving to curl into his side. Johnny’s arm wraps around him and he shuts his eyes while Taeyong and Ten laugh about something in the hallway.

He likes Johnny. He _really_ likes Johnny, and he likes being in a relationship with him, even if they still need to work their dynamic out. They have a lot of time to figure things out and that’s okay with Jaehyun; he doesn’t feel the need to rush anything, not when Johnny is so wonderful and caring. Being able to open up to him like this was a huge step for him, and he knows now that he can trust Johnny with anything.

He’s exhausted now. He still feels gross from the gym but it’s worse now, cum drying in his hair and sweat sliding down every part of his body. Johnny is too warm to really be pressed against but Jaehyun is too comfortable to move. Taeyong and Ten’s voices get progressively louder and Jaehyun wants to drag the blanket up over him and Johnny before they enter the room, but it’s too late by the time he thinks about it.

“What’s this?” Ten asks, hopping onto the foot of the bed. Jaehyun groans quietly and presses his face against Johnny’s chest, as if that would magically make Ten disappear. “Did you finally do it? Oh, _Jae,_ did you bottom?”

Jaehyun can hear Taeyong’s giggles from across the room. “Go back to wherever you were,” he says, weakly trying to kick Ten away. Ten responds by crawling further up the bed and dragging his hand over Jaehyun’s side, fingers cold from being outside. “Don’t touch me,” Jaehyun mumbles, but his tone holds no real frustration.

“I’m jealous,” Ten says, pressing a kiss to Jaehyun’s shoulder. The bed dips again when Taeyong joins them and Jaehyun has to force himself not to smile. “Yongie, we should punish them for having fun without us.”

Johnny moves his arm from around Jaehyun to reach out for Taeyong instead. “You boys were drinking?” he asks, and Taeyong laughs again, a clear answer to the question. Jaehyun moves so Taeyong can take his place on Johnny’s chest and then Ten is clinging to him, always more affectionate when drunk. He presses his lips against Jaehyun’s and Jaehyun leans into him, one hand flying up to his hair.

It’s clear that Ten and Taeyong came home early to fuck, but Jaehyun doesn’t know if he can go for another round yet. Johnny leaves for work in a few hours so they definitely can’t wait. Jaehyun hums and breaks their kiss when Ten digs his nails into his back. “Probably can’t go again,” he says, but Ten already has teeth sinking into his neck. He gasps at the pain and yanks on Ten’s hair, earning an irritated noise. “Quit being a slut,” Jaehyun says.

He only gets a grin in return, Ten blinking down at him from where Jaehyun has his head pulled back. “I thought you were a sub a few minutes ago,” he says, and Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “What, you won’t be a good boy for me? Only Johnny?”

Ten knows he can’t get Jaehyun worked up but he still tries. “You want a good boy? Taeyong is open for business,” Jaehyun says. Johnny breathes out a laugh next to them and Taeyong buries his face into his neck, flushed with the sudden attention.

That seems to change Ten’s mind. He leaves Jaehyun and climbs off of the bed. “Yongie, let’s go play in your room,” he says, and Johnny presses a kiss to Taeyong’s head before he leaves the bed, too. Ten has a special smile reserved just for Taeyong, Jaehyun’s noticed, and it fills his chest with warmth while Taeyong latches onto him.

“Have fun, babies,” Johnny says, rolling over to pull Jaehyun against his chest. Taeyong giggles again and then him and Ten are leaving, loudly talking about Johnny and Jaehyun while they cross the hallway into Taeyong’s room.

Jaehyun feels so comfortable and he sighs contentedly when Johnny kisses the back of his head. “They’re so cute,” he says, Johnny humming in agreement. “I love you guys.”

He’s said it before but it feels more emotional now. Johnny kisses him again, and again, and again until Jaehyun is laughing and elbowing him in the side.

“We love you, too,” Johnny says though a laugh. Jaehyun turns his head to properly kiss him, but it only lasts a few seconds before they hear Taeyong moan breathily from across the hallway. Jaehyun pulls away to laugh again and Johnny hugs him closer.

He didn’t need to worry at all.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know your thoughts on this as i struggled so much with writing it throughout a depressive episode
> 
> thank you for being patient!!!


End file.
